


pin-stripe

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 23:12:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12592648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Jin looks like a pimp and Yamapi wants in the harem.





	pin-stripe

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Jin feels like a boss in his pinstripe suit, hair slicked back like a gangsta with black hipster glasses and his shirt open to mid-level. He catches a glimpse of himself in the reflective glass of an advertisement and kind of wants to tap his own ass, lingering for only a second because he’s at Narita and needs to get out before the fangirls attack. It may be four in the morning, but he can never be too careful.

The coast is clear all the way to the street, where he hails a cab and earns a suspicious look from the driver. Probably thinks Jin’s involved in shady business or something cool like that. Putting on his best smug face, he calls out Yamapi’s address and sits back, relaxing after his long flight and even longer trip abroad.

It’s damn good to be home.

The sun isn’t even thinking about rising yet, Jin’s days and nights mixed up because it would only be late evening in Europe and he’s wide awake and ready to party. Yamapi may not be in the same frame of mind, but he should be quite happy to see Jin being as Jin didn’t actually tell him he was coming back. Jin likes to surprise people, especially Yamapi whose face lights up like a kid at Christmas and it makes Jin feel like a bigger superstar than if he were selling out concerts across the world.

Also, Jin was subletting his own place to his brother while he was away, and Reio isn’t exactly a morning person. The nice older brother that he is, Jin plans on waiting until later in the afternoon to kick him out.

He grins largely at the cab driver as he pays and exists in front of Yamapi’s apartment building, amusing himself with the speculations the driver must be making about where his money came from. It actually came from the ATM at the airport, but that’s boring.

His key still fits in Yamapi’s door and he carefully lets himself in, reacquainting himself with the layout of Yamapi’s furniture as his eyes adjust to the dark. Silently he creeps through the main room, navigating around chairs and tables into the hallway, where he slides up to Yamapi’s bedroom door and slowly turns the knob.

Yamapi’s sprawled across his bed, sleeping peacefully with his hair in his face and his covers halfway off, undoubtedly from the summer heat. He’s wearing a pair of boxers and a necklace, his chest rising and falling with each breath and looking much more filled out than the last time Jin saw him. He must not have any projects right now.

The proper thing to do would be to sit on the edge of his bed, poking him until he woke up, but Jin’s far from proper and dive-bombs right on top of him, laughing at the screech that tears from Yamapi’s lungs as he is forcefully roused.

“I’m home,” Jin announces, his face hurting from smiling, and Yamapi lets out a sigh that could either be relief or exasperation. His eyes are still closed, his body relaxed the second Jin spoke, and Jin’s pretty sure he’s thinking about punching him in the face.

“What time is it,” Yamapi asks flatly, his voice low and thick with sleep.

“Five,” Jin answers, rolling from side to side and bringing Yamapi with him. “Aren’t you glad to see me?”

Yamapi peeks through his eyelids in time to see Jin’s pout, but he doesn’t look sympathetic like Jin had expected. Instead he looks thoughtful, his body tensing beneath Jin, and a flash of _something_  shines in his eyes before he shoves Jin off of him and stumbles across the hall.

He returns five minutes later, somewhat alive with a toothbrush in his mouth and his hair pulled up on top of his head with a rubber band. Yamapi is used to multitasking and can’t just stand at the sink to brush his teeth, utilizing the time wisely by rummaging through his laundry basket for something clean.

Jin watches him return to the bathroom, spit, and glare back into his room. “What are you wearing?”

“You like it?” Jin asks, sitting up straight so his chest puffs out. “It’s my international movie star suit.”

“You look like a pimp,” Yamapi says around his toothbrush, then spits again. “Don’t tell me you walked through Narita like that.”

“I did,” Jin says, and he can almost see Yamapi rolling his eyes in the bathroom mirror. “And I was going for gangsta, but pimp will do.”

“Gangsta might be better,” Yamapi comments, “since you don’t have any hos.”

Jin steps out of the room and leans in the doorway of the bathroom. “I have plenty of hos.”

“Whatever,” Yamapi says, spitting one final time before grinning sleepily in the mirror to assess his work. “Now that you woke me up, you owe me breakfast.”

He meets Jin’s eyes in the mirror, and Jin notices that look again. “You’re acting weird.”

“You’ve been gone for months,” Yamapi shoots back. “You don’t know how I act anymore.”

Jin blocks the doorway so Yamapi can’t get out. “You’re crabby in the morning.”

“No, I’m crabby when you _wake me up_ ,” Yamapi reiterated. “Especially wearing that.”

“What’s wrong with it?” Jin pops his collar and stands tall. “You hatin’ because I wear it better than you?”

Yamapi narrows his eyes and flares his nostrils and it’s kind of hot, even with ridiculous fountain hair and a faded T-shirt that says EAT MOR CHIKIN. The thought of finding anything about his best friend hot doesn’t bother Jin as much as it should, although now that it’s planted in his mind, he’s having a hard time ignoring it.

He notices Yamapi noticing his drastic change of expression and realization floods him like the metaphorical light bulb everyone talks about. “You _do_  like it!” he declares triumphantly. “You think I look good, admit it.”

Yamapi opens his mouth to protest, but a yawn comes out instead and his anger is quickly replaced by fatigue. He sways to the side and catches himself on the sink counter, bringing his other hand to his face to rub his eyes while conveniently not looking at Jin. “Yeah, maybe. A little bit.”

“I missed you,” Jin blurts out, without pretense or tact or anything that makes sense, which just means that he means it.

Now Yamapi lifts his eyes, looking confused and pained and excited all at the same time, and Jin doesn’t think before pulling Yamapi into his arms.

“I missed you, too,” Yamapi mumbles into his neck, the vibrations of his voice making Jin shiver and tighten his hold. Yamapi’s arms are squeezing him hard enough to hurt and it’s nothing like hugging a girl – not that anything about Yamapi is feminine at all (except maybe his pecs), it’s just that the feelings Jin has right now are usually directed towards girls.

_Shit_ , he thinks. _Did I just fall for him_?

Then Yamapi’s lips graze his neck and his next shiver is almost a jump, causing them both to freeze awkwardly mid-hug in the doorway of the bathroom. Jin has visions of fleeing and going to his own place, shoving Reio to the couch and locking himself in his room until these feelings go away, or at least until he figures out how to handle them.

But before he can go anywhere, the strength of Yamapi’s embrace shifts gears and he drags his lips along Jin’s open neck, on purpose this time, and Jin swallows a moan. It’s just like Yamapi to take advantage of Jin’s weakness, enjoying how he’s making Jin fall apart under his touch like this.

Yamapi’s lips make it to his ear, and Jin feels his resulting shiver in his toes when Yamapi whispers, “ _Fuck_ , you look good.”

It’s a split-second decision that probably doesn’t involve any actual brain cells as Jin grabs Yamapi by the hair and kisses him. He tastes like toothpaste, cinnamon hitting his taste buds full blast as Yamapi wastes no time kissing him back. Jin feels his glasses go askew and manages to take them off, setting them on the counter while Yamapi’s chuckle tickles his lips. Like a fight their tongues tangle while their hands scrap for stability, a fierce makeout unlike anything Jin’s ever done even given his long list of expertise. Clearly they just want each other _that bad_.

Shoulders bump into the hard wood of the doorway and it hurts, but not as much as the doorway across the hall when Yamapi pushes him with enough force to knock him off his feet. His back is throbbing, but then it’s laid down onto a soft surface into which he sinks further as Yamapi’s weight joins his. Jin can feel how much Yamapi wants him and his body automatically rocks against it, his own arousal growing within seconds and he already knows that this is going to be the best sex he’s ever had.

Instantly Yamapi has Jin out of his pinstripe blazer, then makes a frustrated noise as he fights with the remaining buttons on Jin’s shirt. Jin’s torn between being appalled and crazy turned on when Yamapi just rips it, shoving it off Jin’s shoulders and running his hands over the newly exposed chest.

“I’ll buy you a new one,” Yamapi whispers, and Jin doesn’t really give a shit about the shirt. He’s focused on Yamapi’s excessive force and wild abandon and _damn_ , where has he been all of Jin’s life.

Right in front of him, apparently.

Jin feels a similar inexplicable hatred towards Yamapi’s clothes and yanks that ugly shirt over his head, both pairs of hands going straight for the fastenings on the other’s pants at the same time. They simultaneously pause and look at each other, Yamapi shaking with his breaths and Jin still in shock at all of this. He thinks they’re having a conversation with their eyes, but he’s not too sure what it’s about.

He nods, because it feels like the right thing to do, and his natural intelligence amazes him once again when Yamapi opens his pants and wraps a strong hand around his length. He moans and Yamapi’s in his mouth again, kissing him like the world is going to end in five minutes and Jin rushes to keep up. He fumbles with the fastenings on Yamapi’s pants and reaches inside, half nervous and half curious because he’s never actually touched another guy’s erection before, surprisingly given his line of work, and the way Yamapi’s noises feel on his tongue make him want to do it over and over again.

“Jin,” Yamapi gasps, and it’s beautiful. Feelings that Jin doesn’t even understand cloud his mind and take him over, leading him to slide his free hand up Yamapi’s naked back and pull him closer.

Their kiss turns softer, just as insistent with a different atmosphere, and both of their moans tangle together as they stroke each other without restraint. Jin could come like this, maybe rubbing them together so he can feel Yamapi throb against him, but Yamapi seems to have other ideas with how he unsubtly stretches an arm towards his nightstand and sneaks his legs between both of Jin’s.

“Oh, my god, you want to fuck me,” Jin hisses into Yamapi’s mouth, but for all of his surprise his body is in complete agreement, his thighs falling open and his knees lifting to accommodate. “Do you even know what you’re doing?”

“Don’t ask questions you don’t want answers to,” Yamapi says sternly, and it’s hotter than it was before. Jin’s hand moves from Yamapi to himself, squeezing his cock as slowly as he can manage to make it last while a cap pops from between his legs.

Yamapi’s next kiss is more demanding, distracting, calling Jin’s focus to his tongues instead of what Yamapi’s doing to him. He jumps at the first touch of Yamapi’s finger to his rim and Yamapi kisses him harder, gently rubbing the back of his thigh as he eases the finger inside. Jin feels it inside him, his body adjusting to the intrusion with a little stretching from Yamapi, and soon Yamapi can slip in another and scissor them.

It starts to feel good when Yamapi pushes them in and out, going deeper with each thrust and Jin jolts like he got shocked as Yamapi touches something inside him that feels _really_  good. He drops his cock from his hand before he can come and clings onto Yamapi’s back, his legs automatically stretching up and out as his hips undulate in search of more.

“God, Jin, you’re so fucking hot right now,” Yamapi rasps against his face, falling from Jin’s mouth that can no longer concentrate on kissing.

“Hotter than my suit?” Jin asks facetiously.

He squints through his eyes in time to see Yamapi rolling his. Jin doesn’t think it’s very nice to roll your eyes at someone who’s about to let you fuck them, but then Yamapi hits that spot again and nothing matters anymore except getting Yamapi inside him.

“Tomo,” Jin gets out, his voice a pure whisper. “I’m ready. Do it.”

A long, deep moan sounds from Yamapi, who pulls his fingers from Jin and opens a wrapper that Jin recognizes the sound of all too well. Then Yamapi makes these desperate noises that take Jin to a whole new level of aroused as Yamapi lubes himself and finally positions the head of his cock at Jin’s rim.

Jin’s eyes fly open and land on Yamapi, who is giving him the most intense, doting look he’s ever seen, and Jin will do whatever he wants as long as Yamapi will keep looking at him like that. He takes a deep breath to relax and Yamapi slowly pushes in, stretching Jin’s body to its limit and then some until his thighs make contact with Jin’s. Jin feels completely full, anxious to keep going, his muscles involuntarily squeezing every inch of Yamapi inside him. Yamapi’s face displays the expressive equivalent of euphoria, with just a hint of concern for Jin’s welfare.

“Move,” Jin says, the depth returning to his voice, and Yamapi obeys without question.

It’s nothing like Jin has ever felt before, even the emotional aspect of sex with women that brought them closer. Right now it feels like he and Yamapi are one person, molded together to the point where Jin didn’t know where he started and Yamapi began. Yamapi moves faster and breathes harder and every thrust pushes Jin a little further out of this world; all he can do is hold on to Yamapi’s shoulders to stay grounded.

“Jin,” Yamapi gasps again, and it’s urgent. “Jin, Jin, Jin.”

Jin can’t reply even if he wanted to, his brain too far gone for normal communication methods, but his body answers by meeting Yamapi thrust for thrust. Then Yamapi’s hand is around his cock again and Jin cries out with the last of his coherence, both his mind and body exploding in orgasm with Yamapi deep inside him.

Everything tingles, even where Yamapi’s still moving inside him, struggling to push through Jin’s tightening muscles and grunting with each breath. A bead of sweat drips down his forehead and Jin lifts a shaky hand to get it, feeling even more of a tingle as his thumb makes contact with Yamapi’s face.

Yamapi shudders on top of him and Jin watches him come, eyes squeezed shut and mouth slightly parted as a rush of air follows his release. Everything calms but the beat of Jin’s heart, which is working double time as his mind clears and he tries to make sense out of what just happened.

“It’s not the suit, stupid,” Yamapi says breathlessly, making no effort to move. “It’s _you_.”

As they kiss again, Jin no longer has to wonder if he just fell for Yamapi, because he’s pretty sure he’s already fallen.


End file.
